1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a health care apparatus, and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diseases such as diabetes and high blood pressure are affected by meals ingested by individuals. Each person needs to maintain a diet suitable for one's physical constitution and current health state. To find which diet is suitable for one's health state, each person may search for a suitable diet by directly recording the content and amount of a current diet and monitoring a bio-signal. However, a method of directly recording the content of the current diet by each person may result in skipped data, and may increase burden and stress to each person due to recording.
As interest on health sharply increases and a rate of adult disease increases, demand and distribution of apparatuses for individually checking health, such as a blood glucose sensor, a blood pressure sensor, etc., increase. The apparatuses may need to detect a type of meal ingested by a person.